


Mid-Autumn Festival

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 写于2015年的中秋节灵感来源于中秋节放假回家前和我后座的YY
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 2





	Mid-Autumn Festival

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年的中秋节  
> 灵感来源于中秋节放假回家前和我后座的YY

话说这天爵士居然发现自己的办公桌上放了一大捧玫瑰花。

当然这种事情终极还是让其他几个唯恐天下不乱的TF听了去，然后添油加醋地传得沸沸扬扬的。不出半个钟头，整个塞伯坦安全军的TF都知道了这件事，甚至还传到了准备退位的领袖御天敌以及即将上任的新领袖擎天柱和威震天那里。

这个并不很奇怪，最近爵士不知从哪里听说了一个被称作太阳系的星系中的一个被叫做蓝星的星球然后就想尽办法搜集到了一些蓝星上生物的习俗，没事儿的时候就说给几个TF听。后来又不知怎么知道了那个星球上一个被叫做天朝的国家然后开始抓紧大半的业余时间研究天朝的各种习俗了……

不过这一大捧玫瑰花究竟是什么鬼啊，先不考虑它的来历，但问题是——最近可不是神马蓝星生物的情人节！

不过据爵士说如果按照蓝星年算的话倒是有一个被天朝人称作中秋节的节日快到了，按照天朝人的习俗，中秋节家人们会团聚在一起吃饭、赏月，很多天朝人甚至是其他国家的蓝星人喜欢的阳澄湖大闸蟹这时候会在天朝的大商场上市，雄蟹正肥，雌蟹肚子里满满的蟹膏……对了，不少蓝星人尤其是天朝人还会吃一种被叫做月饼的特色点心。

不过这些与玫瑰花根本就是八杆子打不着边吧！

但这么一分析，几个好事儿的TF用脚都能想出来送玫瑰花的是谁了。

警车，那个有点情感白痴的家伙。

虽然休息时间警车偶尔会跟小伙伴（bu）们一起听爵士讲关于蓝星文化习俗的事情，但他十有八九是不会认真去听的，因为他对蓝星并不怎么感兴趣。八成是上次又没认真听结果把中秋节和情人节的习俗记混了。

嗯，这种可能性不仅仅是很大啊，是非常非常大啊。

于是乎那群好事的TF开始背地里打赌爵士会怎么处理这一大捧玫瑰。

然而在第二天——也就是蓝星上中秋节的那一天，几乎每个在塞伯坦安全军工作的TF都的桌子上都放了一块月饼。

当然，是用能量块做的，味道也是能量块的味儿。

等等，不仅有月饼，还附带了一小瓶糖渍玫瑰。

于是乎几个TF一边吃着月饼就糖渍玫瑰一边幸灾乐祸地看着警车那张扭曲得都能挤出水的脸。

警车看着那几个猪队友的表情，气得手里的数据板都快捏碎了。

然后下一秒一块月饼从背后递过来，警车正准备反手接过来，但月饼绕过了他的手，直接塞进了他嘴里。

“怎么样老条子，我的手艺还不错吧？”

“……！？”

“是啊，用上了你送我的那一大捧玫瑰。我刚刚从蓝星的网络里学到的。那些糖渍玫瑰也是用你送我的花做的。”

“……亏你想得出来……！”

“别生气啊pal～就算是第一次过天朝中秋节的小小礼物OK？”

“下不为例。”说着咀嚼着咽掉了嘴里的月饼。

坐在海边

抬头45°仰望星空

看

夜晚的月光

撒在波光粼粼的

平静的沉睡着的海面

如薄纱一般

薄纱一般的

轻柔

听

大海的呓语

回荡在千古不动的

悬崖峭壁之下的磐石之间

如倾诉一般

倾诉一般的

低沉

这是自己第一次来蓝星。

如漆一般的黑夜……

周围的一切，好似这夜的酣梦。

一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

"Prowl,are you ok?"

轻轻站起来，活动着有些酸痛的脖颈。

"I'm ok,Prime."

停顿了几秒。

"Thank you for your concern."

"I know what do you think about."

片刻的沉默。

"Jazz.You are missing him.Arn't you?"

"Yes,Prime.You are right."

擎天柱还在，大黄蜂还在，漂移、十字线和探长也在。当年来到地球的战友只剩下了他们。

再次抬起头，羊脂玉一样的月亮从白莲花一样的云朵里露出了脸。

十五的月亮十六圆……

但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。

今天又是蓝星的中秋节，对吧?

月到中秋……

It's Mid-Autumn Festival.


End file.
